Karena Fanfiction?
by IChikaze Kimi
Summary: Beli komik, suka crack-pair, tergila-gila fanfiction? Wajar sih tapi kalau authornya.../"Komik ini milikmu, Hinata?"/Hinata berharap tanah yang ia injak menelannya sekarang/"Kau harus bertanya!"/"Tidak!"/"Menangis? Karena itu?"/"Aku... harus meminta penjelasan Sasuke-kun!"/Threeshots!/SasuHina!/Author newbie/Bad Summary!/ CHAPTER 3 IS UP MINNA
1. Chapter 1

**Karena FanFiction?**

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

This Story is Mine :3

•

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Pair : SasuHina

•

 **WARNING! : OOC, ANEH, GAJE, TYPOS, DLL**

 **SO, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Enjoy This Fic minna^^

Jari-jemari itu terus bergerak dengan lihai menekan huruf demi huruf. Mengetiknya dan menyatukannya menjadi sebuah kata lalu kata demi kata itu membuat sebuah paragraf yang berisikan kalimat-kalimat hasil imajinasinya. Iris amethyst-nya masih setia menatap lekat laptop dihadapannya, membuat gadis di sebelahnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menghela napas.

"Hinata-chan, bisakah kau berhenti sebentar dan melanjutkan hidupmu secara normal?"

"…"

Merasa diabaikan sahabatnya, perempatan siku-siku pun muncul di dahinya. Iris aquamarine nya berkilat marah dan dengan kasar ia menutup paksa+kencang laptop tak berdosa yang sedang dipakai Hinata "Ada apa sih Ino-chan?" ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Akh, tidak tahukah kau jika tingkahmu membuat Ino bertambah kesal, Hinata?

"Kau bersikap seolah-olah aku ini menyebalkan! Padahal kau yang sangat membuatku kesal!" wajah Ino memerah menahan amarah yang sudah ia pendam sejak seminggu yang lalu. Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia merasa tidak pernah merepotkan sahabatnya ini atau— "Kau memang tidak pernah merepotkanku Hinata! Tapi gara-gara _itu_ kau jadi gila! Kau rela selama seminggu melewatkan makan malam dan tertidur di kelas!" Lanjutnya seakan-akan mengetahui pikiran Hinata. Gadis berusia 16 tahun itu menghela napas lagi, ya memang pola hidupnya menjadi tidak teratur seminggu ini.

"T-tapi aku sangat menyukainya Ino-chan!" seru Hinata bersemangat, senyuman tipis pun tergores manis di wajahnya setiap mengingat kejadian itu... Ya, mengingat salah satu kejadian yang sangat ia syukuri dalam hidupnya ...

**Flashback ON**

Hinata sedang membaca komik yang baru dibelinya seminggu yang lalu bersama sahabatnya Ino dibawah pohon rindang. Bento-nya belum ia sentuh sedari tadi karena ia terlalu serius membaca, terutama bagian—"Dor!" Iris amethyst Hinata membulat sempurna selama beberapa detik karena keusilan Ino yang sering mengejutkannya ketika sedang fokus.

"Hei makanlah bentomu itu Hinata-chan~" Detik itu juga Hinata teringat bento-nya, ia langsung menutup komiknya nya dan memakan bentou-nya. Ino tersenyum bangga melihat Hinata yang sepertinya begitu menyukai komik pilihannya sampai-sampai ia lupa memakan bento-nya "Bagaimana, bagus 'kan komiknya?" Sulung Hyuuga itu mengangguk kencang sambil memakan bentou-nya.

"Tapi aku kesal... Kenapa Masashi Kishimoto-sama menjadikan SasuSaku sebagai pair yang canon padahal 'kan yang suka Sakura itu Naruto..." Ino hanya terkikik pelan mendengar ocehan Hinata menceritakan kekesalannya, bibirnya mengerucut ketika mengoceh. Membuat Ino berpikir kalau Hinata masih sedikit kekanak-kanakan "Ya, kau tanyakan saja pada sang mangaka" Hinata menghela napas melihat Ino yang cuma mengangkat bahunya pertanda ia tak tahu dan tak peduli.

"Seandainya ada tempat atau situs resmi untuk pendukung NaruSaku" Hinata sedikit menengadah menatap langit biru cerah yang bersinar terang. Tiba-tiba gadis Yamanaka itu menjentikkan jarinya dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Ada kok!"

"B-benarkah?!"

"Ya! Nama situsnya kalau tidak salah Fanfiction, disitu para fans bebas berimajinasi dengan tokoh idola mereka" Mata Hinata berbinar kegirangan, senyuman pun terus melekat di wajah manisnya hari itu.

**Flashback OFF**

Merasa amarahnya mulai mereda, Ino kembali menghela napas "Ya, aku mengerti Hinata-chan... Tapi jangan sampai pola hidupmu terganggu juga." nada bicara nya mulai melembut. Hinata mengangguk kencang "Ya!"

Ino menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya "Tapi Hinata-chan..."

"apa?" Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Ino yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan?

"Kalau dipikirkan aneh juga ya... Masashi Kishimoto-sama menggunakan kita sebagai character nya" Hinata mengangguk pelan, ia jadi ingat sesuatu. Kalau tidak salah 11 tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih kecil, seorang pemuda yang usianya sudah hampir menginjak 20 puluhan datang dan terus mengamati ia dan Hinata yang sedang bermain bersama teman-teman sebaya mereka.

Waktu itu ia, Ino, Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke dipertemukan untuk pertama kali karena sebuah pesta mewah dan kebetulan pemuda itu juga diundang. Saat mereka sedang bermain, Sasuke dan Naruto bertengkar sehingga pemuda itu datang dan ikut melerai. Setelah mendengar adu mulut Sasuke-Naruto, ia malah berterima kasih dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Tentu saja semua melongo termasuk kedua bocah yang tadinya bertengkar.

Setahun kemudian, pemuda yang diketahui bernama Masashi Kishimoto itu muncul di layar televisi dengan komik yang berjudul 'Naruto' dan Boom! Komiknya laris sekali hingga ke manca negara! Hinata baru menyadari itu dari Ino, ia berharap bisa bertemu Masashi Kishimoto-sama dan meminta penjelasannya. Namun itu tinggal mimpi karena tidak mungkin seorang mangaka terkenal bisa menyempatkan dirinya untuk bertemu gadis biasa seperti dirinya yang kebetulan digambarkan sebagai salah satu karakter bukan?

"...nata-chan? Hinata-chan?" Suara Ino sayup-sayup mulai kembali membawa Hinata ke alam sadarnya. Hinata sedikit merona malu mengetahui Ino melihatnya melamun "E-eh iya Ino-chan?"

"Habiskan bento mu..." Hinata langsung mengangguk patuh dan menghabiskan bento nya, melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya, Hinata terkejut mengetahui 5 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Ia langsung menenteng kotak bekalnya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangannya yang satu menarik pergelangan Ino "Ayo Ino-chan!" Ino hanya menurut sambil memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

Sementara itu, tanpa disadari Hinata dan Ino, seorang pemuda tampan dengan onyx kelamnya memperhatikan mereka—Hinata— dari balik pohon, tak jauh dari tempat Hinata dan Ino bercengkrama. Ia berjalan santai menuju tempat tergeletaknya sebuah benda yang tanpa sengaja ditinggal Hinata dengan posisi kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Kemudian Mengambilnya dan membacanya sekilas lalu berseringai tipis—

"Jadi ini ya..."

•

•

•

Tet... Tet...

"Baiklah, anak-anak silahkan pulang" selepas itu, Kurenai-sensei langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas. Meninggalkan dua orang gadis dengan kesibukannya masing-masing, Hinata yang sibuk mengubrak-abrik isi tas nya sedangkan Ino yang sedang me—

"Kyaaa!" jeritan Hinata barusan membuat Ino yang sedang memoles bibirnya dengan lipstik menjadi berantakan. Menggeram kesal, Ino menghampiri meja Hinata yang berjarak dua meja dari samping kanan dengan perempatan siku-siku di dahinya "Ada apa lagi sih Hin—"

"Komiknya hilang!"

Ino menghela napas kasar sambil memutar kedua bola matanya bosan "Hah, mungkin kau kurang teliti mencarinya."

"Tidak! A-aku sudah mengeluarkan semua isi tas ku!"

"Ya sudah bisa dibeli lagi."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Ino berkacak pinggang dan menatap kesal sahabat kecilnya ini, kenapa Hinata sangat keras kepala sih?! Berbeda dengan Ino, kini Hinata gugup setengah mati karena komiknya hilang. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang menemukannya dan membacanya?! Apalagi jika yang menemukannya—

"Komik ini milikmu, Hinata?"

Uchiha Sasuke!

Bagus sekali, sekarang Hinata ingin tanah yang ia injak menelannya sekarang juga!

 **To Be Continued^^**

* * *

A/N :

Konichiwa minna!^^ Watashi wa Kimi, athor baru pastinya, newbie, dan GaJe tentunya. Ini adalah fic pertama Kimi makanya kalau masih banyak kesalahan mohon dimaklumi minna^^ Saran dari para readers dan Senvai :v semua sangat dibutuhkan~ Fic ini kubuat saat aku lagi syok abis nonton film horror dengan Tou-san TAT (ditipu Tou-san .) makanya kalau GaJe dan aneh tolong dimaklumi lagi *pundung. Dan ini sebenarnya kubuat khusus untuk : **Hikari No Aoi-senpai, Ether-senpai, dan Fenomomo**. Mereka bertiga adalah salah satu author yang menginspirasiku T.T

Akhir bacot,

 **Mind To Review^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama^^**

 **This Story is Mine^^**

•

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : SasuHina^^**

•

 **WARNING! : OOC, EYD ANCUR, ANEH, GAJE, DE EL EL**

 **SO, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Enjoy This Story Minna~**

Hinata POV

Arrgghh tidak! Kenapa harus dia yang menemukan komikku sih?! Tanah tolong telan diriku sekarang juga! Bagaimana kalau dia melihat tulisan _itu_? kuharap tidak karena kalau dia melihatnya, bisa-bisa aku—aargh! Sudahlah yang penting semoga Kami-sama memihakku dan mengabulkan doaku. Dan sekarang aku tak tahu sudah semerah apa wajahku, mungkin sudah melebihi kepiting rebus.

Hah, dan kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada Sasuke-kun sih? Padahal masih ada Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, tapi kenapa harus dengannya sih? Sasuke-kun adalah idola di sekolah, tampan, jenius, populer, dan pastinya punya banyak fansgirl. Mana mungkin Sasuke-kun cocok denganku? Si gadis cupu, gugup, dan biasa saja. Bahkan untuk menatapnya saja tidak berani, sangat aneh 'kan kalau kami berdampingan?

Lagipula, aku sering melihatnya bersama seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut pendek berwarna biru. Gadis itu sangat modis, cantik, dan tidak penggugup, intinya dia sangat sempurna bersama Sasuke-kun. Aku tak mungkin—"Hinata?"

"H-hai!" Bagus, kenapa aku melamun lagi sih?! Pasti Sasuke-kun sudah memanggilku dari tadi , dan dia akan menganggapku tuli. Otomatis dia akan ilfeel melihatku, Hinata no Baka!

"Komikmu." Sasuke-kun hanya mengulurkan tangannya saja? Tidak berniat menghampiriku? Apa dia ingin aku pingsan tiba-tiba? Ya sudahlah aku tak ingin membuang waktu jadi lebih baik aku segera berjalan menuju pintu kelas, mengambil komik, mengucapkan terima kasih, dan tamat. Eh? kenapa rasanya ada yang menyenggol sikutku ya? Ternyata... Ino? Dan tatapan apa itu? Apa dia ingin memperburuk keadaanku juga sekarang? Baiklah, Kami-sama tolong berikan aku chakra supaya bisa menatap Sasuke-kun, mengucapkan terima kasih, tidak pingsan, dan pulang dengan aman-tentram.

Ugh! Ayolah, kenapa kaki harus terasa berat di saat seperti ini sih? Jangan sampai membuat Sasuke-kun menung—"Cepatlah." Bagus sekali Hinata, Sasuke-kun sudah menunggu.

"H-hai!" Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku. Dan kenapa hanya kata _ha'i_ yang keluar sih? Aku sudah terlihat seperti orang kehabisan kosa kata. Tarik nafas lalu buang pelan-pelan, aku harus rileks. Kugerakkan tangan kananku untuk memegang komik yang sedang dipegang Sasuke-kun, dan... jari-jari tanganku tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan jari-jari tangannya. Eh? Kenapa rasanya seperti ada sengatan listrik?! Kumohon jangan pingsan!

Dengan cepat ku tarik tanganku dan buku komikku kemudian sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku sebagai ucapan terima kasih "A-arigatou Sa-sasuke-kun." Hendak kulangkahkan kaki untuk keluar kelas tapi pergelangan tanganku di pegang membuatku merasa nyaman tapi di satu sisi membuat jantungku berdetak keras dan makin berdetak keras ketika ia mendekat dan berbisik "Hati-hati di jalan, SHL" kemudian melepaskan pergelangan tanganku dan pergi. Tunggu! Da-darimana dia tahu aku SHLovers?! Jangan bilang dia juga membaca tulisan _itu_?! Semoga tidak...

Plukk

"Hinata-chan? Dia bilang apa?"

Normal POV

"Hinata-chan? Dia bilang apa?" tanya Ino dengan nada menggoda, namun itu tidak bertahan lama ketika melihat wajah horror Hinata. Mimik wajahnya langsung berubah sedikit khawatir dan takut "Hinata-chan? Daijobu desu ka?'

"..."

"Hinata-chan?"

"Se-sepertinya dia mengetahuinya, Ino-chan"

"Mengetahui apa sih?!"

"Aku akan menginap di rumahmu!"

•

•

•

Ino menghela napas kesekian kalinya melihat Hinata yang masih asik sendiri dengan _smartphone_ -nya, terkadang merona, terkikik geli, dan sempat meneteskan air mata. Padahal ia bilang alasan utama dia menginap adalah ingin menceritakan maksud ucapannya saat pulang sekolah "Hinata-chan! Jelaskan sekarang!" seru ino setengah berteriak, ia sudah terlalu jengah melihat kelakuan menyebalkan Hinata.

"I-ino chan, lihat deh! Ahiru-sama membalas PM ku~." Bukannya menjelaskan, Hinata malah kegirangan tidak jelas sambil melompat-lompat di kasir king Size Ino, membuat gadis Yamanaka itu kehilangan kesabaran. Dengan kasar ia merebut smartphone Hinata dan menyimpannya di saku celana, membuat sang empunya cemberut sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Sekarang JE... LAS... KAN!" Hinata menghela napas, kemudian duduk di kasur king size Ino dengan kedua kaki bersila "Baiklah, akan kujelaskan. Sejak membeli komik itu, aku sangat suka crack-pair—"

"Langsung ke intinya Hinata!"

Hinata kembali menghela napas kemudian menatap lurus Ino dengan tatapan malu dan entahlah, Ino sedang malas memikirkannya "Awal mulanya—"

**Flashback ON**

 _"Ugh! Kenapa Sasuke harus jadian dengan Sakura sih?! Pa-padahal kan co-cocoknya dengan Hinata" keluh Hinata ditambah nada malu-malu. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu suka NaruSaku, tetapi menyukai SasuHina. Walaupun dalam komik diceritakan 'Hinata' menyukai Naruto namun Naruto menyukai Sakura bukan? Jadi, ia beranggapan sudah semestinya Sakura dengan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan 'Hinata'. Sekilas terlintas bayangan Sasuke dengan wanita berambut biru itu, apa mungkin nasibnya juga akan begitu dengan Sasuke?_

 _Sasuke akan bersama perempuan dengan rambut pendek berwarna biru dan dirinya akan bersama lelaki lain?_

 _DEG_

 _"Apakah aku dan Sasuke-kun memang tidak cocok ya?" lirihnya. Menggeleng pelan, Hinata menengadah menatap langit biru. Salah satu kebiasaannya ketika ia merasa sedih, gelisah, dan apa pun itu yang menganggu pikiran._

 _Drrrt drrrtt_

 _Merasa ada yang bergetar, Hinata merogoh smartphone-nya dari saku rok kemudian membaca notification yang tertera di layar smartphone "Hm? Ada PM dari Himeml?"dan membaca isi PM dari seorang author bernama Himeko_

 _Himeko :_

 _Waa! TomatoHime-san sangat hebat!~ Aku sangat terharu membaca fict NaruSaku buatan TomatoHime-san, angst-nya terasa sekali lho! Oh ya, TomatoHime-san ini termasuk SasuHina(SasukexHinata) Lovers bukan? Kalau iya, tau author dengan penname Ahiru-Sama tidak? Fict-nya sangat keren bukan? Kalau gak tau yaudah, tidak apa-apa kok (._.) hehehe. Ganbatte memajukan NaruSaku(?) ya TomatoHime-san!~~_

 _Hinata terkekeh geli membaca PM dari Himeko,feeling-nya mengatakan Himeko pasti masih menduduki bangku Sekolah Menegah Pertama karena bahasa dan gaya penulisannya masih terkesan anak-anak. Tapi... Ahiru-sama? Sasuhina? Jadi SasuHina juga ada penggemar?! Dengan mata berkilat semangat, Hinata mencari author bernama Ahiru-sama dan membaca semua fict buatannya. Hinata sangat menyukai Ahiru-sama! Fict buatannya selalu bisa membuat Hinata larut dalam cerita dan sejak saat itu, ia sangat akrab dengan author bernama Ahiru-sama. Bersenda gurau, curhat, dan berbincang-bincang selalu Hinata lakukan bersama Ahiru-sama ketika pulang sekolah._

**Flashback OFF**

Ino berkacak pinggang mendengar cerita sahabatnya "Lalu apa hubungannya, TomatoHime hm?"

"Karena aku tahu ada penggemar SasuHina malah banyak, aku jadi semangat mencorar-coret komikku dan..."

Gadis dengan iris aquamarine itu menatap bingung sahabatnya yang kini agak menundukkan kepalanya, Kenapa Hinata suka sekali menggantungkan kalimatnya sih? "Dan?"

Hinata mendekati Ino kemudian berbisik "Dan a *¥:¥/%;#-S;)+? ;¥&+%/" Dahi Ino berkerut mencoba memahami bisikan Hinata, entahlah mungkin karena suara Hinata yang terlalu kecil atau memang otaknya sedang malas berpikir sehingga —"ppffftt, kau? tokoh manga? ppfft." Ino mencoba meredam tawanya sedangkan Hinata menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Tokoh manga? Hinata rasa sahabatnya salah mengartikan ucapannya "Ino-chan maksudku bukan itu!"

"L-lalu pfftt?" Hinata mebghela napas kasar dan memutar kedua bola matanya malas, sekali lagi ia mendekati Ino dan membisikkan ulang ucapannya. Ino terdiam mencoba memahami setiap perkataan Hinata dan tidak salah mengartikan lagi.

1 detik

2 detik

3 det—""NA-NANII?!" Hinata memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, benar 'kan kalau sahabatnya ini baru mengerti? Dan sekarang Ino balik menatap horror Hinata membuat gadis pecinta cinnamon roll itu menghela napas "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Hinata sweatdrop untuk yang ketiga kali 'Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu bukan?!' jerit innernya. Ino melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan tatapan serius yang ditujujkan pada Hinata "Hmm, coba saja besok kau tanya pada Sasuke-kun." Dan wajah Hinata langsung memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"A-aku ti-tidak bisa!" tolak Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertanya pada Sasuke jika melihatnya saja wajah Hinata sudah memerah dengan kepala yang ditundukkan.

"Hei, apa sulitnya bertanya sih?!" Kini Hinata mulai ragu kalau Ino pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, apakah Ino tidak tahu untuk bertatapan saja Hinata tidak berani? Hinata menggeleng kencang sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Ino, membuat helaan napas kasar keluar dari mulut gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Kau harus bertanya!"

"Tidak mau! N-nanti aku ma-malah pingsan."

"Harus!"

"Tidak!"

Ino berseringai tipis lalu mengambil sebuah perekam suara dibalik bantal "Kalau kau tidak mau, rekaman suaramu akan kuberitahu Sasuke-kun!"

Wajah Hinata langsung memucat, keringat dingin terus mengucur dari tubuhnya "Ja-jangan I-ino-chan!"

"Kalau begitu, besok kau harus bertanya!" Dengan terpaksa, Hinata mengangguk kaku membuat Ino tersenyum puas. Mudah sekali menipu seorang Hyuiga Hinata bukan? Dasar polos tingkat akut.

•••IChikaze Kimi•••

Jantung Hinata terus berdegup kencang mengingat hari ini dia akan berbicara dan bertatapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, apakah nanti dia sanggup menatap Sasuke? Firasatnya berkata tidak, beruntung hari ini Hinata yang bertugas piket. Setidaknya dia bisa menyiapkan mental untuk berbicara dan menatap Sasuke bukan?

Krrieet

Sulung Hyuuga itu bernapas lega mengetahui kalau ia adalah orang pertama yang datang di kelas, maka dengan cepat ia menaruh tas ranselnya kemudian berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Memejamkan kedua mata, Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan "Ingat, kau harus tenang dan fokus." gumamnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bayangkan dia ada di depanmu" gumamnya lagi. Tapi kenapa Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan apa-apa? DEG. Menggeleng pelan, gadis pecinta cinnamon rolls itu kembali mencoba membayangkan sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke namun lagi-lagi ia tak bisa membayangkan apa-pun. Hinaga mulai berkeingat dingin, padahal semalam ia berhasil membayangkan wajah Sasuke tapi ia ketiduran. Kenapa sekarang tidak bisa?

Hinata sangat yakin kalau ia sudah melakukan tips dari Himeko dengan benar, Hinata sangat yakin tidak ada satu hal pun dilupakan tapi...

Kenapa tidak bisa?!

Daripada pusing memikirkannya, Hinata langsung mengambil tas kemudian mencari smartphone untuk membuka PM dan bertanya pada Himeko kenapa tips darinya tidak bekerja.

DEG.

Kenapa smarthone nya tidak ada? Hinata kembali mengubrak-abrik isi tas ranselnya dan tidak menemukan smartphone yang menentukan nasib Hinata hari ini. Akh! Dia ingat! Smartphone nya dipinjam sang sahabat tercinta, Yamanaka Ino. Hinata menepuk dahinya pelan "Kenapa aku lupa?!"

"Baiklah akan kuulangi sekali lagi." gumam Hinata frustasi. Ia kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, memejamkan matanya dan mencoba fokus serta menenangkan pikiran. Kembali mencoba membayangkan wajah Sasuke dan—

Lagi-lagi Hinata gagal.

Hinata tahu, salahnya karena bertanya pada seorang anak SMP tapi kalau mencoba tidak salah 'kan? Lagipula Himeko bilang, ia pernah mengalami situasi yang sama seperti Hinata dan nyatanya berhasil. Tapi kenapa tidak berhasil untuk dirinya?! Mungkin dewi Fortuna sedang tidak memihakmu, Hinata.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat "Kenapa selalu gagal sih?!"

"Gagal?"

DEG! Tidak!

Tidak! Baritone suara itu sangat Hinata kenal sepanjang hidupnya,

Uchiha Sasuke!

Dengan gugup Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan ya, tebakannya benar kali ini. Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kelas dengan onyx kelam yang memandang lurus Hinata, menimbulkan rona merah pada wajah porselen sang sulung Hyuuga "Kau piket?" Tubuh Hinata menegang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, dengan cepat ia mengambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan lantai.

"Sa-sasuke-kun t-tidak piket?" Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain lalu kembali memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang entahlah, Hinata tidak tahu dan tidak perlu tahu menurutnya.

"Rabu. Kau piket hari Rabu."

"Me-memangnya se-sekarang hari a-apa?"

"Selasa."

Krik... Krik...

"Eeh?!" Wajah Hinata kini sudah merona bak kepiting rebus, betapa malu dirinya ketahuan salah jadwal piket oleh Uchiha Sasuke! Dan Hinata kembali berharap tanah yang ia injak menelannya sekarang juga! Ugh! Pasti Sasuke akan berpikir kalau ia adalah gadis ceroboh dan pelupa, tentunya Sasuke akan makin ilfeel menurut Hinata. Padahal seandainya Hinata tahu, Sasuke malah menganggap kalau Hinata gadis lucu dan sangat polos.

Hinata langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajar "Go-gomennasai Sa-sasuke-kun, aku t-tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Hn. Lanjutkan piketmu." Sasuke melewati Hinata dan mengambil penghapus papan tulis lalu membersihkan papan tulis yang kotor. Karena sifat dasar Hinata yang penurut maka ia langsung melanjutkan kegiatan menyapu lantai tanpa bertanya kepada sang ketua kelas, lagipula Hinata sudah bisa menebak alasan Sasuke. Pasti karena kebanyakan yang bertugas piket di hari Senin adalah pemalas sejenis Shikamaru, jadi kalau Hinata membantu bukan masalah 'kan?

Setidaknya Sasuke tidak akan piket sendiri lagi, melainkan berdua bersama Hinata. Lebih menghemat tenaga, waktu, dan—Akh! Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk bertanya pada Sasuke tentang SHL?! Dengan cepat, Hinata menyelesaikan kegiatan sapu-menyapu lantai dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke yabg sedang membersihkan papan tulis "A-ano... Sa-sasuke-kun, s-soal pe-perkataanmu kemarin. Me-memangnya kau tahu SHL i-itu apa?" Hinata bersumpah kalau kalimat tadi adalah kalimat pertanyaan terpanjang yang ia berikan pada Sasuke.

"…."

"Sa-sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. SHL itu SasuHina Lovers ." Hinata langsung membeku di tempat, jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih keras mengingat ada kalimat berukuran kecil yang ia tulis dalam komik dan secara tidak sengaja ditemukan Sasuke.

"A-apakah Sasuke-kun me-mengetahuinya d-dari komikku?"

"Hn."

Jantung Hinata makin berdetak keras dan kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis yang akan keluar sewaktu-waktu "T-terus Sa-sasuke-kun ta-tahu apa l-lagi?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan papan tulis "Tidak ada." lalu kembali melanjutkan, Hinata yang mendengar langsung bernapas lega. Ia sangat bersyukur Sasuke tidak mengetahui tulisan _itu,_ dengan begitu hubungan yang sudah mereka jalin sejak kecil tidak akan hancur "Eeum, S-sasuke-kun aku pergi keluar."

"..." Tidak ada respon.

Hinata menganggapnya sebagai ' _iya'_ dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar kelas untuk mencari udara segar meninggalkan Sasuke sang _Kouhai_ sendiri, yang tanpa Hinata sadari menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, kecewa, dan sangat sulit diartikan "Menangis? Karena _itu_?" lirih Sasuke pelan disertai senyuman miris.

•••Ichikaze Kimi•••

Hinata duduk dibawah sebuah pohon riindang dengan wajah sangat gelisah dan cemas karena melihat perubahan sifat Sasuke padanya, padahal tadi pagi Sasuke baik-baik saja dan Hinata rasa ia tak mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyinggung sang _Kouhai_. Berbuat salah? Tidak, Hinata tidak ada melakukan satu kecerobohan pun yang membuat Sasuke kesal kecuali _kejadian-salah-jadwal-piket_ tapi, Sasuke tak marah padanya bukan? Malah menyuruhnya melanjutkan piket,

...Tapi kenapa?

Mungkinkah Sasuke membencinya? Karena Hinata SasuHina shipper?! Rasanya tidak mung— Akh, mungkin saja bukan? Sasuke tidak suka melihat 'Sasuke' dengan 'Hinata' melainkan suka melihat 'Sasuke' dengan 'Sakura'. Memikirkan kemungkinan itu membuat hati Hinata seperti disayat-sayat, jika sang _Kouhai_ saja tidak suka melihat 'Sasuke' dan 'Hinata' bersama artinya Sasuke juga tidak ingin menjalin hubungan lebih dengan HInata bukan?

Yah, mungkin memang benar jika mereka berdua tidak bisa menyatu. Tapi apakah harus sampai membenci dan menjauhi Hinata? Sebesar itukah rasa benci Sasuke pada SasuHina sehingga Hinata ikut ia jauhi? Kenapa kehidupan asmara nya tidak pernah berakhir indah?! Dulu Hinata menyukai pemuda Kuning, Uzumaki Naruto namun dia harus menerima kenyataan pahit kalau Naruto menyukai Shion dan mereka sudah berpacaran. Lalu Sasuke datang, mengiburnya, membantu Hinata bangkit dari keterpurukannya, dan menanamkan benih cinta di hatinya. Mengetahui kemungkinan Sasuke sudah bersama gadis lain membuatnya sedikit terpuruk namun berkat bantuan Ino, Hinata bisa bangkit lagi dan bertekad tidak akan terpuruk lagi. Setidaknya Hinata masih bisa dekat dengan bungsu Uchiha dan menurutnya itu lebih dari cukup.

Lalu, sekarang hubungan yang sudah lama mereka berdua jalin mulai merenggang karena kecerobohannya. Seandainya Hinata tidak ceroboh, seandainya ia tidak lupa membawa komik itu, seandainya hal itu tidak terjadi maka Sasuke tidak akan menjauhinya bukan?

Tes

Sebutir liquid bening jatuh dan membasahi pipi porselen sang sulung Hyuuga, namun dengan kasar ia menghapusnya kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Sebuah senyuman miris tergores di wajahnya "Aku... harus meminta penjelasan Sasuke-kun!" gumamnya mencoba percaya diri.

 **Tamat(?) ralat, TO BE CONTINUED ^-^)b #plakplak**

 **A/N :**

Hai minna ._. #digampar

Kelamaan gak updatenya? Kalo kelamaan gomen ya minna, Kimi sedang stress trus chap 2 banyak yang Kimi rombak makanya lama T.T . Oh ya, beberapa bagian cerita dalam fict ini merupakan kisah hidup Kimi~ Jadi, bagaimana chap 2? Semoga memuaskan ya minna, **Arigatou buat yang sudah meriview, fav/follow, memberikan saran, maupun silent reader.** Walaupun ada beberapa yang udah kimi bales reviewnya lewat PM tapi Kimi mau bales lagi disini biar adil *cengarcengir #plakplak :

 **Nurul851 :** Keren? Menarik? Benarkah? Kimi sangat tertanjung(?) eh tersanjung dengan pujianmu Nurul-san~ Hinata pro NaruSaku? Sebenarnya cuma sedikit, dia cuma pura-pura jadi fans berat NaruSaku soalnya malu ketahuan SHL karna dikira cuma dia yang SHL. Arigatou^^

 **Hikari No Aoi :** Eeh?! Ittai senpai /pegangin pipi/ tapi aku seneng dicubit senpai(?) Arigatou buat sarannya senpai hiks... Aku terharu T.T hiks... Terus chap ini bagaimana senpai? Mendingan kah? Dan ya! Aku akan menjadi kelinci pertama! Aku juga akan menjadi angin pertama! Angin pertama yang membawa perubahan baik pada dunia FanFiction(arti namaku senpai kayak yang senpai bilang- IChikaze Kimi) Arigatou^^

 **Ethernal Dream Chowz :** Hee? Emang plot senpai gimana? Apakah disini EYD yang error udah berkurang? Deskripsinya udah jelas belom? Chap 1 sengaja aku bikin pendek heheh #dilindesTruk

 **Linevy Hime-chan :** Linevy-chan suka ideku?! Kyaa! Arigatou atas pujianmu, gomen kalau aku gak update kilat *garugarukkepala Arigatou^^)9

 **Mizuki Nanahara :** Ya, dia sebagai author dan kebanyakan fic buatannya itu ada di Fandom Naruto dan tadinya NaruSaku semua ehh gara-gara Ahiru-sama, jadi banyakan fic tentang SasuHina~ Arigatou buat dukungannya^^

 **:** Keren?! Arigatou atas pujiannya, update kilat? Apa ini termasuk update kilat? Kalau kata Kimi enggak *watados #dibakarGemini Huwwa, akan Kimi usahakan chap 3 update kilat^^ Doakan saja ya

 **Yumiko Aisaga :** Salam kenal Miko-chan~ Douita ne, tolong kasih saran juga ya kalau ada yang salah... Kita sebagai sesama author harus saling membantu~ Arigatou atas pujiannya Miko-chan~ Gomen gak bisa update kilat heheh #ditepok Ha'i! Ganbatte mo Miko-chan~

Arigatou juga buat para silent reader yang sudah membaca, Kimi sangat merasa tersanjung karena kalian mau baca fic Kimi walaupun kalian belum meninggalkan jejak kalian :'D

Akhir Bacot,

 **Mind To Review, minna?^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama^^**

 **This Story is Mine^^**

•

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : SasuHina^^**

•

 **WARNING! : OOC, EYD ANCUR, ANEH, GAJE, DE EL EL**

 **SO, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Enjoy This Story Minna~**

Peluh keringat membasahi dahinya, nafas yang terengah-engah, kaki yang mulai gemetar, serta surai indigo yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah angin. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyerah disini, teman-teman se-tim hanya bisa mengharapkannya "Ayo Hinata! Sebentar lagi garis finish!" seru gadis blonde yang dikuncir ponytail. Hinata yang mendengar teriakan penuh semangat dari Ino langsung meningkatkan kecepatan larinya dan—

DEG!

Hinata merasa kedua kakinya sangat sakit jika digerakkan tapi ia abaikan 'Sebentar lagi finish!' pikir Hinata. Ia mencoba untuk memaksakan kakinya lagi namun tidak bisa 'Harus bisaa!' jerit inner Hinata. Alhasil dia berhasil merebut juara 1 dalam lomba lari estafet dan satu keinginan yang sudah lama ia pendam yaitu mengalahkan Uzumaki Karin, sang ratu gosip yang dulu sering mengerjainya!

Plukk

Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ino yang tersenyum cerah bak matahari musim panas "Kyaa! Selamat Hinata-chan~" jeritnya sambil memeluk erat Hinata yang menimbulkan efek sesak nafas da selanjutnya semua menjadi gelap dalam penglihatan Hinata, suara terakhir yang ia dengar adalah suara Ino yang meneriaki namanya.

***IChikaze Kimi***

Perlahan-lahan Hinata mulai membuka kedua matanya lalu memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing sekali "Aku pingsan ya?" gumamnya. Menengok ke arah lain, Hinata bisa melihat Ino sedang berbicara kepada orang lain di luar sayangnya sosok yang sedang berbicara dengan Ino terhalangi pintu UKS dan Hinata bisa memperkirakan kalau Ino... Marah? Menuntut? Akh, entahlah Hinata masih tidak sanggup untuk memikirkannya. Tak lama, Ino datang ke dalam ruangan UKS dan terlihat terkejut mengetahui Hinata sudah sadar "Hinata-chan?! Kau sudah sadar?!" Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Hah kau ini! Kakimu terkilir parah tau! Dan ternyata kau tidak kuat berlari terlalu lama?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?! Kenapa kau memaksakan diri hah?!" Akh, _bestie-complex_ Ino mulai kambuh.

"I-iya, habisan s-sebentar lagi garis finish d-dan aku tak mau mengecewakanmu, seluruh teman-teman tim... Dan juga a-aku merasa puas bisa mengalahkan Karin." Ino mengangguk pasrah, percuma saja ia membalas ucapan Hinata, Dasar gadis keras kepala, pikir Ino.

Hinata merasa banyak yang tidak dapat ia ingat, bahkan sekarang tanggal berapa pun ia lupa "Se-sekarang tanggal berapa Ino-chan?"

Sudut bibir Ino sedikit terangkat, keinginan untuk menjahili Hinata pun timbul. Ino memasang pose berpikir "Hmm, entahlah... Yang aku ingat hanya seminggu setelah kau berjanji pada dirimu sendiri kalau kau akan meminta penjelasan Sasuke-kun~ Seminggu setelah semalaman kau menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca fanfic sad ending, seminggu setelah kau merengek karena Ahiru-sama tidak membalas PM darimu, seminggu setela—"

"Ino-chan!" Hinata menyesal sekali sudah bertanya sahabatnya itu, kembungan pipi darinya malah dibalas gelak tawa Ino membuat Hinata tambah _badmood_. Teringat dengan Ino yang tadi marah-marah di luar, Hinata jadi penasaran siapa yang berbicara dengan sahabatnya tadi. Apa mungkin Chouji, pemuda dengan bobot tubuh besar yang menyukai Ino? "Euum, tadi kau berbicara dengan siapa Ino-chan? Kau terlihat marah tadi."

Ino langsung salah tingkah dan Hinata makin penasaran "Ta-tadi aku berbicara dengan... dengan...—akh, dengan Karin!"

Gadis berambut indigo sepunggung itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Karin?" beo Hinata.

"Ya! Tadi dia meremehkanmu! Makanya aku marah sekali, dasar tidak tahu diri!"

Hinata menghela napas lega "Hah, kukira Chouji... Tapi kau tidak berlebihan memarahi Karin 'kan?" Gadis Yamanaka itu mengangguk kencang, senang kebohongannya tidak ketahuan 'Awas kalau kau ingkar janji, baka!' geram Ino dalam hati.

"Hinata-chan, aku keluar dulu... Ingin beli minuman, jaa!" Hinata mengangguk pelan. Menghela napas pelan, iris lavendernya menerawang menatap langit-langit ruangan UKS. Sudah seminggu Hinata dan Sasuke bertingkah layaknya orang asing, yah memang sih dari dulu mereka jarang berinteraksi karena Hinata yang pemalu dan Sasuke yang sibuk sebagai Ketua OSIS. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Sasuke tak pernah menyala nya dan hanya berbicara ketika jam sekolah, memanggilnya pun bukan lagi 'Hinata' tapi 'Hyuuga-san'.

Biasanya di saat seperti ini, Hinata akan curhat dengan Ahiru-sama namun sepertinya Ahiru-sama sedang sibuk atau ikut menjauhinya? Ugh, miris sekali nasib percintaannya. Daripada melamun, Hinata mengambil smarphone nya dan mulai mengetik... Sebuah fanfic tentunya! Sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya untuk membuat fanfic berdasarkan kisah percintaannya namun akhirnya... bagaimana? Kalau ia buat sad ending sama saja ia mendoakan hubungannya dan Sasuke juga berakhir tragis namun kalau dibuat happy ending, akankah jadi kenyataan? 'Jika kubuat happy ending akan terkesan terlalu berharap.' pikir Hinata.

Tak lama Ino kembali dan memutar kedua iris aquamarine nya bosan melihat Hinata laha asyik-asyikkan mengetik "Hei Hinata-chan! Kau mengetik apa?" Hinata mengganti posisi tidurnya dari telentang menjadi miring ke samping membelakangi sahabatnya "Fanfic, jangan ganggu aku Ino." Gadis Yamanaka itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Hinata. Malas berdebat dengan Hinata, Ino memilih duduk di samping tempat tidur UKS sambil memainkam smarphone nya juga.

"Hinata-chan..."

"Hn?"

"Kau menulis fanfic apa, genre nya?"

"SasuHina. Genre aku tak tahu..."

Ino menghela napas frustasi "Sejak kapan kau mengikuti Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Terserah kau Hinata... Aku sudah cukup frustasi."

"Hn."

Ingin rasanya Ino mencekik leher Hinata sekarang juga dan berteriak di telinganya supaya berbicara yang jelas, tidak usah mengikuti bocah Uchiha itu. Sayangnya ia tak bisa melakukan itu karena alasan kemanusian 'Sabar, Ino.' innernya mencoba bersabar karena tingkah menyebalkan makhluk di sampingnya. Bosan hanya bermain smarphone, Ino mencoba memanggil Hinata namun tidak di dengar dan ketika ia mencoba melihat Hinata ternyata dia sudah tidur. Melihat smarphone Hinata yang sudah di tepi tempat tidur, Ino mengambilnya perlahan. Niat awalanya sih supaya tidak rusak akrena kalau smarphone kesayangan Hinata jatuh dan rusak, Ino tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Hinata mengamuk dan menangis semalaman.

Tapi karena penasaran dengan yang diketik Hinata akhirnya Ino malah mengutak-atik smarphone Hinata, dan yang terbuka malah PM dengan Ahiru-sama.

 _Subject : Konichiwa^^_

 _TomatoHime : Konichiwa Ahiru-sama^^ Euum, aku... salah satu penggemarmu! Kau benar-benar pro SasuHina? #peace_

 _Ahiru-sama : Hn, arigatou... Tentu saja (—.—)_

Ino sweatdrop membaca balasan dari Ahiru-sama, jawabannya sangatlah singkat sekali 'Itu termasuk pendalaman karaketer atau memang sifat asli ya?' pikir Ino sweatdrop. Ia kembali membaca :

 _TomatoHime : Jawabanmu singkat sekali(-,-) tapi itu bukan ejekan kok^^ Hmm, Ahiru-sama kau itu perempuan atau lelaki?_

 _Ahiru-sama : Menurutmu?_

 _TomatoHime : Hee?! Menurutku?! Mana ku tahu, tapi firasatku mengatakan kau lelaki -_-"_

 _Ahiru-sama : Terserah... Silahkan berimajinasi Hime~_

 _TomatoHime : Aku berubah pikiran, kau itu memiliki dua jenia kelamin #peace_

 _Ahiru-sama : Hn._

Ino menatap bosan perbincangan basa-basi kedua author itu jadi Ino men-scroll terus ke atas, mencari perkacapan 'spesial' mereka berdua. Dan gotcha! :

 _TomatoHime : Ahiru~ Aku butuh bantuanmu! Keluarlah dari danau(?)!_

 _Ahiru-sama : Berhenti berteriak tidak jelas -_- Ada apa Hime?_

 _TomatoHime : Tadi komik ku ditemukan Sasuke-kun! Aku takut dia membaca tulisan yang kutulis kecil di gambar 'Sasuke'!_

 _Ahiru-sama : Itu bagus, dia mengetahui perasaanmu... Tamat._

 _TomatoHime : #sweatdrop Kau belum pernah jatuh cinta yah?! Miris sekali hidupmu~ Ugh! Aku bersumpah akan menjauhi nya kalau ia sampai membaca tulisan itu!_

 _Ahiru-sama : ..._

 _TomatoHime : eeum Ahiru? Kau kenapa?_

 _TomatoHime : Ahiru?!_

 _TomatoHime : Hei balaslah! Aku butuh saranmu!_

Ino menghela napas frustasi sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya 'Jadi ini sumber masalahnya.' pikir Ino. Ia langsung memasukkan smartphone Hinata ke dalam tas gadis itu kemudian menggoyangkan tubuh Hinata bermaksud untuk membangunkannya. Tak lama Hinata mulai tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya "Eeum, ada apa Ino-chan?" Ino menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, ayo pulang! Kau ingin menginap di UKS? Nanti kalau Neji-senpai dan Hiashi jii-san marah bagaimana?"

Hinata mengangguk kencang dan tersenyum tipis "Hm, ayo pulang!"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan meninggalkan sekolah, Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dari sikap Ino. Tiba-tiba gadis Yamanaka itu menjadi sedikit diam? Apakah Hinata melewatkan kejadian penting saat tidur? "Ino-chan, kau kenapa? Apa ada yang kulewatkan saat tidur tadi?" Lagi-lagi Ino menggeleng malahan tersenyum tipis ke Hinata. Dari tatapan matanya Hinata tahu kalau Ino menatapnya... Iba? "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Nada tidak suka menyeruak dalam ucapan Hinata.

Drrttt drrrtt drttt

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Ino malah mengambil smarphone nya dan mengangkat telpon.

"Moshi-moshi?"

'...'

"Sekarang?!"

'...'

"Tapi dia—" tuut... tuut... Ino menggeram kesal dan hendak membanting smarphone nya jika saja ia tak ingat sudah ke-10 kalo dia membeli smartphone dalam 2 bulan terakhir "Ino-chan? Ada apa?"

"…"

"Ino?"

"Hinata, akuharuspergisekarang. Ada urusanmendadakkautenangsajananti orangsuruhankuakandatangmenjemputmu! JaaneHinata-chan~!" Ino langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih melongo, terheran-heran sekaligus bingung tak mengerti bahasa apa yang dipakainya "Ino-chan... Bicaranya cepat sekali, aku tak mengerti yang diucapkannya." gumam Hinata penuh rasa ketidak-percayaan lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya dan melangkah pergi.

 **##Hinata POV##**

Tadi Ino-chan bilang apa ya? Aku tak terlalu mengerti tapi seingatku dia mengucapkan kata 'suruhan'? Maksudnya pekerjaan sampingan Ino menjadi pesuruh? Mandiri sekali Ino-chan! Aku terkagum padamu~ Semoga berhasil Ino-chan!^^ Hah, tapi jadi terasa tidak enak kalau Ino-chan tidak menemaniku pulang ditambah kaki ku baru saja terkilir. Sangat membosankan sekali, kira-kira bagaimana Shika-nii bisa menjalani hidup hanya ditemani tidur yah? Eh? Akh, sudahlah itu urusan Shika-nii, Kami-sama, dan Temari-nee.

Ddrrtt dddrrttt

Eh? Tumben sekali ponsel ku bergetar, dan... EEH?! Ada PM dari Ahiru-sama! Mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku bukan? Dengan cepat ku baca PM darinya, ugh! Kami-sama memang sangat menyayangiku~ :

 _Subject : Cepatlah._

 _Ahiru-sama : Kau butuh saranku bukan? Maaf karena lama tak menghubungimu tapi aku punya sesuatu yang lebih baik dari sebuah saran. Temui aku di bangku berwarna putih di Konoha High School._

Hee?! di Sekolah? Darimana Ahiru tahu kalau aku bersekolah di Konoha High school? Dan... Apa maksudnya dengan 'sesuatu yang lebih baik'? Hmm, bangku berwarna putih? Seingatku ada di... Akh! Di pinggir lapangan futsal! Lebih baik aku segera ke sana, kira-kira wajah Ahiru seperti apa ya? Apakah mirip sekali dengan bebek? Ugh! Aku sudah tak sabar~

Hah, akhirnya aku sampai juga di pinggir lapangan futsal! Tapi dimana Ahi—"Akhirnya kau datang, Hinata."

GLEK.

I-ini kan su-suara Sa-sasuke-kun?! Dengan kaku, aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan ternyata dugaanku memang benar. Akh, aku tak tahu harus menarik kata-kataku kalau hari ini hari keberuntunganku atau tidak. Jujur saja, aku sangat merindukan Sasuke-kun tapi di satu sisi aku merasa kalau Sasuke-kun membenciku? "H-ha'i Sa-sasuke-kun." aku bingung ingin membalas apa, pikiranku tiba-tiba kosong dan hei" Dimana Ahiru?! Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi?! Atau jangan-jangan Ahiru bekerja sama dengan Sasuke-kun?! Atau Ahiru-sama adalah—"Aku... Sudah lama menunggumu Hinata." S-sa-sasuke-kun?! Tidak! I-itu tidak mungkin!

 **##Normal POV##**

"Aku... Sudah lama menunggumu Hinata." Wajah Hinata berubah pucat pasi mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang membuatnya berpikir kalau pemuda dengan rambut mencuat itu adalah... Ahiru-sama? Rasanya tidak mungkin namun apa saja bisa terjadi bukan? "K-kau me-menunggu siapa Sasuke-kun?" Hinata mengecilkan volume suaranya ditambah wajah yang sedikit ia tundukkan bermaksud supaya tidak terhipnotis onyx kelam itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sasuke sedikit berseringai kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata, ia berjalan pelan tapi jantung Hinata terus berdetak berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dengan rona merah di kedua pipi porselennya "Menunggu seseorang bernama TomatoHime, kau tahu dia~?" DEG. Kedua iris amethyst itu melebar mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi sebuah harapan yang sama dan tak akan pernah terwujud kembali ia inginkan 'Tanah, telan aku sekarang!' jerit inner Hinata. Reflek Hinata mulai melangkah mundur mengetahui Sasuke semakin dekat hingga—

DUKK

Hinata sedikit meringis ketika punggungnya tidak sengaja menabrak sebuah pohon besar di belakangnya "Ittai..." Dan Hinata benar-benar ingin pingsan saat menyadari Sasuke sudah berada di hadapannya, oh Tuhan bolehkah Hinata berharap kalau ia akan pingsan sekarang? "Kenapa kau mundur?"

"A-ano... A-aku t-tidak m-mundur kok." Gadis cantik itu menelan ludah saat Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekatinya lagi padahal jarak mereka sudah **sangat dekat**. Oh Kami-sama, kenapa nasibnya harus begini? "Kenapa kau menunduk?" Tentu saja karena kau! pikir Hinata sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan Sasuke-kun tercinta. Sayangnya Hinata hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunduk takut untuk menatap ukiran wajah sempurna karya Kami-sama dihadapannya. Kedua tangan Sasuke terulur di samping kanan-kiri kepala Hinata, yah posisi mengurung. Sangat berbahaya jika dilihat orang tapi Sasuke tak peduli dan Hinata masih bersikeras ingin pingsan "A-aku... B-bisa sedikit me-menjauh... t-tidak, S-sasuke-kun?" Hinata merutuki dirinya yang malah bertanya kepada Sasuke dengan kalimat lancang seperti itu.

"Tidak. Terakhir aku menjauhimu, aku hampir gila." BLUSHH. Wajah Hinata memerah bak kepiting rebus mendengar perkataan sang Uchiha, ia terus memerintahkan dirinya untuk pingsan tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Padahal jantung Hinata sudah ingin meloncat tapi kenapa tidak bisa? Sepertinya Kami-sama salah waktu dalam memberinya chakra "Su-sudahlah... A-aku harus p-pulang." Gadis maniak cinnamon rolls itu mencoba mendorong dada bidang Sasuke tapi... Akh, kenapa tidak bisa?

"Aishiteru, Hinata..."

Eeh?! Iris Amethyst Hinata melebar, apa ia tak salah mendengar? Sasuke... Menyatakan perasaanya pada Hinata? Ini mimpi 'kan? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke memiliki perasaan terhadap dirinya? Bukankah ia sudah memiliki kekasih? Kekasih... Ya, mungkin Hinata hanya akan dijadikan selingan saat Sasuke bosan bukan?

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

"S-sasuke-kun hiks... bohong hiks... K-kau hanya me-menjadikanku hiks... Selingan hiks..." Ucal Hinata terbata-bata. Berbeda dengan Hinata, kini Sasuke dibingungkan dengan perkataan dan reaksi gadis manis dari keluarga Hyuuga ini. Selingan? Bohong? Sejak kapan?! Siapa yang sudah berani mengotori otak Hinata sih?! Jangam bilang si kuda pirang itu! Sialan.

"AKu tak bohong Hinata, dan siapa yang bilang kalau kau hanya selingan?" Sasuke mencoba meredam kekesalan yang hampir diubun-ubun. Ia sudah cukup gila karena menjauhi Hinata seminggu ini dan sudah lama ia merencanakan hari dimana ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Sasuke tak ingin membuatnya kacau "A-aku hiks.. mendengarnya d-dari I-ino-chan hiks... D-dan a-aku pernah hiks... me-melihatnya." Tuh 'kan? Pasti kuda pirang itu yang sudah mengotori otak Hinatanya. Tapi Hinata bilang dia pernah melihat Sasuke dengan gadis lain?! Sejak kapan?!

"Siapa gadis yang kau maksud?"

"A-aku tak tahu n-namanya, y-yang aku tahu d-dia hiks... B-berambut biru pendek hiks..." Gadis berambut biru pendek? Sia—akh! Konan! Hah, dasar gadis polos... Sasuke mendengus dan Hinata yang mulai berhenti terisak menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu Konan? Dia adalah calon kakak iparku." BLUSHH. Wajah Hinata makin memerah, jadi selama ini dia cemburu pada calon istri dari Uchiha Itachi?! 'Ugh! Dasar Baka!' jerit inner Hinata merutuki kebodohannya yang mudah percaya ucapan Ino. Dan kenapa ia belum pingsan dari tadi? "Go-gomen k-karena me-menuduhmu Sasuke-kun... A-aku—"

"mencintaimu... Sekarang kau hanya perlu menjawab 'ya'." Kalau begitu sih namanya pemaksaan Sasuke-kun, pikir Hinata.

"Y-ya, a-aku juga." balas Hinata malu setengah mati. Ada yang tahu bagaimana merah nya kepiting rebus? Wajah Hinata lebih parah dari kepiting rebus.

Sasuke berseringai menatap wajah malu-malu Hinata, sebuah ide jahil melintas di benaknya. Pemuda raven itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan salah satu tangannya sedikit mengangkat dagu Hinata supaya gadis itu tidak menunduk "S-sasuke-kun, K-kau i-ingin apa?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata. Bukannya menjawab, bungsu Uchiha itu malah makin mendekatkan wajahnya...

Makin dekat...

6 cm...

5 cm...

4—

BRUKK

Hinata pingsan di tempat sedangkan Sasuke memutar kedua onyx kelamnya malas "Hah, dia pingsan." gumamnya. Dengan sigap, Sasuke menggendong Hinata ala _bridal style_ disertai senyuman tipi yang mampu membuat semua gadis yang melihat pasti menjerit. Di dalam hati dia berterima kasih pada Fanfiction, kenapa? Hah, memang jodoh itu di tangan Kami-sama. Tapi bagi Sasuke, Fanfiction adalah perantara yang sangat hebat.

Jika saja Sasuke tidak mengenal fanfiction maka ia tidak akan pernah membuat fanfic...

Jika Sasuke tidak membuat fanfic maka ia tidak akan di kenal.

Jika tidak di kenal? Dia tidak akan pernah bisa akrab dengan TomatoHime

Tidak bisa akrab dengan Hinata...

Tidak mengetahui kalau gadis itu punya perasaan yang sama dengannya..

Intinya, karena Fanfiction!

 **TAM—Eitss silahkan baca** _ **omake**_ **minna^^)b**

* * *

 **Omake :**

Sasuke sangat khawatir ketika mendengar Hinata pingsan, sedikit berlari ia menuju UKS. Pemuda raven itu hendak masuk tapi—"Eitts, kau dilarang masuk!" Ck, lagi-lagi kuda pirang ini menghalanginya. Memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, Sasuke menatap sinis gadis dari klan Yamanaka "Jangan. Halangi. Aku." Ino menggeleng kencang malahan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak! Kau sudah membuat Hinata sakit hati! Sekali lagi kau mendekati sahabatku, akan ku bunuh kau!"

"Aku ingin memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Hinata, minggirlah Yamanaka."

Tatapan mengintrogasi dilemparkan pada Sasuke "Oh ya? Berikan alasan logis setelah seminggu ini kau seakan-akan tidak mengenal Hinata!"

"Aku mencintainya. Kalau kau ingin tahu konflik nya, periksa ponselnya dan lihat percakapanku dengan Hinata lewat PM. Ahiru-sama."

Iris aquamarin Ino melebar disertai wajah horror "K-kau Ahiru-sama?!" Sasuke mengangguk santai. Ino menghela napas pasrah sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya "Hinata masih pingsan, sebaiknya nanti saja."

"Jangan menghalangiku."

"Kubilang nanti saja bodoh!"

"Aku pingsan ya?" Sayup-sayup suara Hinata terdengar, masih lemah.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata nanti. Aku akan meneleponmu, Yamanaka" Sasuke memutar balik tubuhnya, berjalan menjauhi UKS. Ino langsung memasuki ruang UKS dengan wajah pura-pura terkejut bermaksud supaya Hinata tidak curiga "Hinata-chan! Kau sudah sadar?!"

 **BENAR-BENAR TAMAT~~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Fyuuh akhirnya chapter terakhir publish juga~~~ Oh ya minna makasih banget buat semua review yang kalian berikan, Kimi sangat terharu. Butuh waktu sehari untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini karena Kimi terserang WB makanya gomen kalau kurang memuaskan ya minna~ Dan ini balasan review untuk para viewers~ Sebelumnya terima kasih yang udah setia membaca fict ini[Readers dan silent readers] :') Padahal kan ini fict abal tapi kalian masih mau membacanya :') :

 **Nurul851 :** Ya begitulah~ Alasannya sudah ku jelaskan di PM, arigatou atas dukungannya Nurul-san~

 **cintya. cleadizzlibratheea :** Iya, sebagian pengalaman hidupku HAHAHA #plakplakplak

 **Linevy Hime-chan :** Oh begitu, syukurlah kalau termasuk update kikat XD Emang bener Ahiru-sama itu Sasuke akh, kayaknya aku gak bisa buat Line-chan penasaran... Payahnya diriku X3

 **mizuki Nanahara :** Itu sengaja kubuat biar readers penasaran XD apalah Mizuki-san penasaran? Daijobu, review darimu saja sangat berharga untukku :')

 **Riyusa :** EEH? Benarkah?! Wahh aku sangat tersanjung :3 Arigatou Riyusa-san~

 **Onyx Dark Blue :** Hee? Salah safu fict fav kamu? Wuaa aku sangat senang~ Ya memang pair canon nya SasuSaku tapi bukan berarti SasuHina punah(?) kan? Jadi ayo tetap lestarikan SASUHINA~

 **Hime-chan :** Arigatou atas pujiannya~ Ini udah apdet kok, apakah termasuk apkil? Kalau enggak, gomen ya T.T

 **Sasa :** Bikin Sasa-san penasaran? Wuaa aku sangat tersanjung X3 Iya, ini udah apdet XD

 **Lluvia Plueviophile :** Enggak apa-apa pake bahasa Inggris, udah hebat aku aja gak bisa *ngaku #plakplakplak. Aku salah tulis T.T harusnya Kaichou malah Kouhai, ugh! Aku masih payah dalam bahasa jepang T.F Gomen ya buat Lluvia-san bingung T.T *bungkukbungkuk

Sekali lagi arigatou atas dukungan para readers, senpai, dan silent readers :') Oh ya, **Kimi berencana membuat prekuel nya tapi entahlah... Kimi masih bingung dan butuh pendapat readers XD.**

Akhir bacot super panjang,

 **Mind To Review, Minna?^^**


End file.
